


By the Manner of His Death

by Izhilzha



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron had his suspicions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Manner of His Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amberdulen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amberdulen).



> From a prompt: Kill Percy Weasley with a goldfish. Fic took a sharp left down Knockturn Alley.

Ron had his suspicions.

Not because Percy had died. A lot of people, good, bad, and some who were neither, had been dying lately. Usually the blame could be laid at Voldemort's feet, one way or another.

But because Percy had died in public.

Because he had taken a drink from his goblet (of water, no less) and choked. On a goldfish.

Most especially because Fred and George had said precisely nothing about Percy since the news had come. They had patted Mum consolingly, closed their shop up for the funeral, and changed from their brilliant dragon-skin jackets to somber black wool for the week.

They had not said that it was good riddance, or that only a stiff-necked prat could actually choke on a fish. Both had been uncharacteristically quiet, and to Ron, that spoke volumes.

Hermione said he was being silly, but Harry lent him his invisibility cloak, just for one evening, and Ron followed his brothers back to their flat above the shop.

He watched Fred wash up two goblets, and George pour out plain whiskey. They sat at the tiny table and drank in silence.

After two full goblets, Fred solemnly filled a glass bowl with water and set it in the exact center of the table. George laid a hand across the top--dropping something in, Ron was certain, though he couldn't see from his seat in a far corner of the room. In a flash the bowl was swimming with minuscule goldfish that grew until there was barely room for them all.

George poured each of them a third drink. "To Percy Ignatius Weasley," he said, raising his goblet.

Fred mirrored him. "Who redeemed a boring life by the manner of his death."

Ron swallowed his own tears, and waited until his brothers were far too drunk to notice before slipping out the door. Maybe Hermione was right, and some suspicions should just be left alone.


End file.
